Final Fantasy VIII... Afterwards
by Sakaki22
Summary: A sorceress from the future is defeated by a descendant of the Leonheart family. She sends her spirit back to the past, and uses her abilitys to possess the people that started the bloodline that destroyed her... Squall and Rinoa.
1. Introduction

All Characters (with the exception of Raine Leonheart, Laguna Dincht,   
and the Sorceress), Items, Locations, and Original story are copyright   
1999 Squaresoft. This will be the only place that I put my disclaimer   
in this story.  
=======================================================================  
piFinal Fantasy VIII/i is a story of a young man named Squall   
Leonheart, his rise to become a SeeD, and the troubles that this   
position drags him in to. This isn't that story. This is about Squall   
and his friends fifteen years after the Second Sorceress War. Squall,   
Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, Quistis, and Irvine have all grown up a bit, and   
have given up on fighting to lead more peaceful lives. They have also   
given up on the Guardian Forces, and want to make new memories to   
replace the old, forgotten ones. This timeline covers what happened   
between the Second Sorceress War, up to the beginning of my story,   
iFinal Fantasy VIII... Afterwards/i.   
pPlease note that this isn't the official timeline of what happened   
after the war, because none exist. The game also has no official year   
that the characters live in, so I've set it to the year 1999, which is   
when the game came out. Also, I have never made it to the end of the   
game, and would rather not be told how it ends, so some of these things  
may have never been possible. I you don't care to read this, you can   
skip ahead to the first chapter, this is just the background  
p1999- The war ends. Irvine returns to Galbadia Garden. Squall   
returns the power of leadership of Balamb Garden to Headmaster Cid.   
The group all give up on using GF.  
p2000- Edea starts to rebuild the lighthouse. Quistis becomes an   
Instructor again. Squall and Rinoa start officially dating each other.  
p2001- Selphie and Irvine start dating. Zell leaves the Garden and   
moves back to Balamb.  
p2002- Squall Leonheart and Rinoa Heartilly get married, both at the  
age of 20. Rinoa stops hating her father, General Caraway. Selphie   
and Irvine move to Deling City.  
p2003- Squall and Rinoa move to Timber. Quistis and Cid release all   
of the GF. The group send their weapons to Balamb Garden to put in   
storage... just in case.  
p2004- Rinoa gives birth to her daughter, Raine Leonheart. Selphie   
catches Irvine cheating on her and moves to Balamb. Selphie and Zell   
start dating.  
p2005- Selphie gives birth to her son, Laguna Tilmitt. She is   
uncertain on if the father is Irvine or Zell. Cid makes Quistis the   
Headmaster of Balamb Garden, then moves to the lighthouse to be with   
his wife, Edea.  
p2006- Zell Dincht and Selphie Tilmitt get married. They move to   
Esthar City, and Laguna Loire offers Zell a govermental position. Zell   
refuses.  
p2007- Angelo, Rinoa's dog, gives birth to six pups. They name one   
of the girls "Angela" and sell the rest. They give Angela to Raine.  
p2008- Edea passes away of unknown reasons. Cid reopens the   
orphanage.  
p2009- Ma Dincht, Zell's adoptive mother, is diagnosed with a heart   
diease. Zell, Selphie, and young Laguna move back to Balamb. General   
Caraway retires.  
p2010- Ward, Laguna Loire's right hand man, passes away due to   
throat problems. Ellone joins Cid at the orphanage.  
p2011- Irvine finally apoligizes to Selphie for cheating on her. He   
returns to Deling City, it is later heard that he commit suicide.  
p2012- Ma Dincht dies of heart failure. Laguna Loire retires.  
p2013- The Dincht family moves to Timber, and become the Leonheart's   
neighbors.  
p2014- iFinal Fantasy VIII... Afterwards/i begins. 


	2. New Life

iFinal Fantasy VIII... Afterwards/i: Chapter One: iNew Life/i  
p It was a warm, clear night at Balamb Garden. The glass dome   
ceiling allowed the full moon to shine in, which was the main lighting   
for the spacious ceremony hall. She spied upon him from across the   
dance floor. The young woman, wearing a cream colored dress noticed a   
handsome man, standing alone in the corner. He didn't notice her when   
she approached.  
br"You the best looking guy here. Dance with me?"  
brHe stood silent, taking another sip of his drink.  
br"Let me guess... you'll only dance with someone you like. Ok then,   
look into my eyes." The girl started to swirl her finger in front of   
the guys face. "You're-going-to-like-me...you're-going-to-like-me...   
did it work?"  
brHe sipped his drink again, then said "I can't dance."  
br"You'll be fine. Come on. I can't be on the dance floor alone"  
p She then grabbed his arm and walked to the dance floor. She   
placed his hands on her body and led him into a waltz, but he moved a   
little too slow and bumped into her. She tried again, this time with a   
spin, but he got pulled along and bumped into her again. He starts to   
walk away, but she pulls him back. She tried again, but this time he   
bumps into another couple. The music picks up tempo slightly, and they   
try again, this time doing the routine perfectly. When the dance ends,   
they both look up at the ceiling and watch some fireworks fly overhead.  
p Rinoa Heartily Leonheart woke up from her dream, it all   
happened fifteen years ago. The second sorceress war was long over, and  
she had found peace in her life. As she turned over in bed, she saw   
her husband, Squall Leonheart, the man from the dream. Rinoa and Squall  
got married just twelve years ago, on the anniversary of the romantic   
night they had aboard the Ragnarok. Rinoa decided to let him sleep   
some more, and got dressed. As she walked down the stairs of their   
small Timber home, she saw their ten year old daughter, Raine, playing   
in the street. She was joined by young Laguna, the son of their   
neighbors Selphie Tilmitt Dincht and Zell Dincht. They had just moved   
in the year earlier from their quaint Balamb home. Zell had wanted to   
move because of the memories of his adoptive mother, who passed away a   
year before they moved. Selphie wanted to move to be closer to her good  
friend Rinoa, and because she loved trains. Selphie and Zell were   
outside, drinking coffee, enjoying the crisp and tranquil air of the   
small train station town. Rinoa poured herself a cup of coffee and went  
outside to greet her friends.  
p"Hi, Rinoa!" said the always cheerful Selphie.  
br"Hi Selphie, how are you doing?"  
br"I'm doing ok."  
p Zell thought of saying something, but decided not to. The   
three watched the 10:30 am train to Deling City pass by, Selphie   
smiled.  
p"Is Squall up?" Zell finally said, after a short pause.  
br"No, I decided not to wake him up this morning" Rinoa replied.  
br"Oh." Zell said, before drinking the rest of his coffee and going   
inside.  
pThe kids walked further down the street.  
br"Remember, Laguna. No going past the pub!" Selphie yelled out.  
br"Yes, mommy." Laguna replied, reluctantly.  
br"That goes for you too, Raine!." Rinoa added.  
br"Yes, mom" Raine said, with the same enthuasism as the little boy.  
p Squall finally woke up and leaned over to kiss his angel, just   
to find that she was not there. Stopping himself from feeling that   
sense of abandonment that he felt most of his life, he got dressed and   
went downstairs to find something to eat. After a quick search of the   
fridge, he went back upstairs to find some money. iThere's never   
anything to eat around here,/i he thought to himself. He headed   
outside, and saw Rinoa and Selphie talking to each other. Squall walked  
over and kissed his lovely wife on the cheek.  
p"Ooh..." Selphie said, almost laughing.  
br"What, doesn't Zell kiss you good morning when he wakes up?" Squall  
asked.  
brSelphie blinked, then looked at her and Zell's house "Sometimes...   
but not this morning"  
br"I wouldn't worry about it, he's very forgetful" Rinoa said.  
br"I'm going to go to the store." Squall finally said, after another   
short pause  
p Squall walked down the street, but stopped when he reached the   
kids. "You two be careful. You don't want the evil sorceress getting   
you..." Squall said before rubbing Raine's hair into a mess and walking  
off. Laguna laughed while Raine tried to comb her hair back into place  
with her fingers. Raine remembered the bedtime stories of the evil   
sorceress named Ultimecia, who possessed helpless angels and forced   
them to do bad things. Raine then remembered the happy ending of the   
story when a heroic lion stopped her from taking the most beautiful   
angel of them all, and sent her back to the evil place that she came   
from. She loved that part most of all, so did Squall  
p Two hours later, Squall finally remembered a phone call he got   
a couple days ago. "Did I tell you who was coming over today?" Squall   
asked Rinoa, who was feeding their dog, Angela.   
br"No, who"  
br"Quistis Trepe is going to pay us a visit."  
br"Thats great! I'll go tell Raine that a visitor's coming." Rinoa   
went upstairs to tell Raine, but she was taking a nap on their bed.   
Rinoa smiled at her daughter, then went downstairs. "Have I told you   
today that I love you?"  
br"No, but I'll bet that your about to."  
brRinoa laughed, then kissed Squall. "We should go to the train   
station and greet Quistis."  
br"You go ahead. I'll tell Zell and Selphie, then we'll catch up with  
you."  
p Rinoa went outside and headed for the Balamb station, while   
Squall went upstairs to get Raine.  
p~End of Chapter One~ 


	3. The Instructor Trepe

iFinal Fantasy VIII... Afterwards/i: Chapter Two: iThe Instructor Trepe/i  
p Rinoa, Squall, Zell, and Selphie were waiting at the Balamb train   
station. They had left the kids with a neighbor. Selphie was quietly   
singing to herself "Train, train, take us away. Take us away, far   
away." Zell was the only one who noticed. Squall was to eager to see   
his friend and mentor, and Rinoa was excited to get to chat with her   
good friend. The clock tower chimed 3:00 pm. Her train was coming in   
soon. Their were two little kids playing on the tracks. They felt happy  
that they were better parents than that.  
p The kids heard the train's whistle nearby, and ran a safe   
distance. iAbout time.../i Squall thought to himself. The clock   
tower now said 3:15. The train slowed to a halt, and the group   
approached the door. When the door opened, former fighting partner and   
good friend to all of them, Quistis Trepe stepped out carrying a small   
bag. She stopped outside the door.  
p"... Hi guys!" Quistis finally said.  
brRinoa went up and hugged her, "It's so good to see you!"  
br"I missed you all too."  
p Zell went up for a hug, but Quistis stopped him and just said   
"It's good to see you too, Zell." Selphie laughed after seeing Zell   
make a fool of himself again. After all of the greetings were   
exchanged, they headed back to the Dincht home, since Quistis had   
already been inside the Leonheart residence. The kids were still at the  
neighbors.  
p"So... what have you been up to?" Zell asked Quistis, still   
irritated over his lack of hug.  
br"We finally placed the Garden back where it used to be and   
deactivated the flying mechanism."  
br"Wow..." Squall said, remembering how hard it was to activate the   
mechanism in the first place. He played the scene in his head. i"Not   
more ladders!"/i his memory of Zell yelled out. Squall almost laughed  
br"Whats so funny?" Zell asked Squall, since seeing Squall laugh was   
unusual  
br"Nothing"  
br"Anyway, we got some men from Fishermans Horizon to move into the   
Garden and be maintance men." Quistis continued  
br"Cool." Selphie said.  
br"I need to go get the kids..." Rinoa said.  
br"Good luck getting them over here" Squall joked before kissing   
Rinoa on the cheek.  
br"I'll go get more drinks." Selphie said, standing up.  
p Zell watched Rinoa walk out, then looked at Squall.i What...   
is he trying to upstage me in being romantic? I'll just have to show   
him..../i Selphie returned and put some glasses of white wine on the   
table. Zell promptly stood up and gave Selphie a long kiss. Everyone   
looked stunned by the act, but Selphie was shocked and glad.   
pRinoa walked into the silent room with the two kids. "...What?"  
brSquall looked at Selphie blushing, then turned to Rinoa. "Nothing,   
Zell's just being unpredictable again"  
briUnpredictable is a good way to put it... he should be   
unpredictable more often.../i Selphie thought to herself  
briHe shoots, He scores! Take that, Mr. Romanticism!/i Zell   
thought, smirking at Squall.  
br"... Your parents are weird." Raine wispered to Laguna  
br"Yea." Laguna wispered back. They then went to Laguna's room.  
br "Well," Selphie finally said, "are you here on vacation, or   
business?"  
pQuistis wished that the question would never come up.   
"... Business."  
piOh no... not again!/i Squall thought to himself, "You do know   
we all gave up on fighting, right?"  
br"Yes, there's no fighting involved." Quistis replied  
br"... Then what is is?" Zell said, hoping that it didn't involve   
tonight. He was certain that Selphie had something planned by the way   
she was looking at him.  
p "I'll cut right to the chase," Quistis said, "SeeD morale is   
kinda low, and we need some of our all-time best to cheer them up."  
brZell and Squall both sighed in relief. Squall because he knew that   
he was too out of shape to fight, Zell because he knew that this could   
wait until tommorow. Quistis knew what both of them were thinking, due   
to her years of experience as a teacher. She could barely contain her   
laughter.  
br"Have you decided where your going to stay tonight?" Rinoa asked  
briC'mon Squall, say something!!!/i Zell thought as loud as he   
could.  
p"... How about our house?" Raine said, walking downstairs while   
talking to Laguna.  
br"Ok." Laguna replied, "Mommy, can I spend the night at Raine's?"  
br"Sure, Laguna" Selphie said, then looked at Rinoa and Squall, then   
to Quistis, "Quistis, you can stay with us, if you want."  
briNO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!/i Zell   
yelled in his brain, and almost out of his mouth.  
br"Thank you, but I don't want to be a burden. I'll stay in a hotel."  
p iYES!... ah, forget it!/i "It's ok, you wouldn't be a \  
burden at all" Zell said relucatently. He then got up and walked to   
the kitchen. iWell, that chance wouln't be coming up for a while...  
/i He thought while pouring himself another drink. Selphie sneaked   
up to him and kissed him on the cheek, then wispered "Don't worry,   
sweetie. It'll happen eventually..." Selphie said before she took his   
drink and walked back to the table with everyone else. Zell was   
stunned for a moment, then smiled and joined the rest of them.  
p"Well, we better head home and make dinner if Laguna's staying for   
the night." Squall said  
br"Yeah, come on, kids." Rinoa agreed, opening the door.  
br"Ok" they both said, walking out, shortly followed by Squall.  
br"Bye, Quistis," Rinoa said before walking out, then looked at   
Selphie and Zell, who were holding hands. "See you two lovebirds   
later." She winked at Zell then walked out.  
pi... Did she see us?/i Selphie thought, then turned to Quistis,  
"Lets set up a bed for you."  
p~End of Chapter Two~ 


	4. Nightmares

iFinal Fantasy VIII... Afterwards/i: Chapter Three: iNightmares/i  
pRinoa stood in an dark room. She looked fifteen years younger, and   
was wearing the clothes she wore back then. There were pictures of   
Edea, Adel, Ultimecia, and Squall floating near where a wall probably  
was.  
p"Hello, Rinoa." A mysterious voice said. The voice sounded like a   
woman, one that Rinoa has never spoke to before  
br"... Who said that?"  
br"You'll know soon enough."  
br"... Is this a dream?"  
br"Think of it more as a vision..."  
br"Where are you?"  
br"You are a sorceress, are you not?"  
br"You didn't answer my question, where are you!?"  
br"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you listen!"  
brRinoa tries to say something, but couldn't.  
br"Better, now listen. I am a sorceress from the future..."  
bri... Ultimecia?/i  
br"No, not Ultimecia! Closer to your present. In my attempt to   
destroy the world, due to my hatred of humans, I am stopped my a   
descandant of the Leonheart family."  
briRaine?/i  
br"No, I am defeated by your son."  
briWhere is she going with this?/i  
br"Your not paying attention! Anyways, to prevent this from   
happening, I need to have you or your beloved husband killed."  
br"And by who?" Rinoa said, finally able to speak again.  
brThe room brightened slightly, and the form of someone in a dark   
cloak is visible. "You, Rinoa." The cloaked person said  
brRinoa paused for a second, "And how do you plan to make me do it!?"  
Rinoa finally yelled out...  
p Rinoa finally woke up from her strange dream. When her eyes focused,  
she found herself holding a knife, standing above Squall. She dropped   
the knife and screamed. Squall woke up and grabbed her. "Why are you   
screaming!" He said, holding his trembling wife in his arms. She didn't  
answer him, so he laid her back in bed and walked out of the room. He   
came back a minute later with a glass of water. "Good thing the kids   
didn't wake up... here, drink this." He handed the water to her, and   
she drunk it immeadiatly. Once she stopped breathing so heavily, he   
asked her again, "Now, why are you screaming?"  
br"I had a bad dream..."  
p"Oh, well don't worry about it," he said, walking to the other side   
of the bed, "you'll be fine--aah!" Squall bent over and grabbed his   
foot, then picked up the knife. It just cut his foot. "What's this   
doing here?" Squall said, then looked at Rinoa. Rinoa shrugged,   
although she knew how it got there.  
br"You just try to get to sleep..." Squall said, then he kissed her   
on the forehead and then limped out of the room to wrap his bloodied   
foot.  
pAs Rinoa was falling to sleep, she heard the voice again  
br"... Like that."  
p Squall came back to bed a few minutes later, with his foot in   
a medical wrap. iDid Rinoa's screaming have something to do with the  
knife?/i He thought to himself as he got into bed. He looked at Rinoa,  
who was already asleep, but she didn't look relaxed.i ... Did her   
nightmare have something to do with the screaming? I'll have to ask her  
tommorow.../i Squall then fell asleep, growing tired of all of the   
questions that he knew Rinoa was going to be unconfortable answering.  
p Squall woke up at 6:00 am the next morning, just to find that   
Rinoa was already awake, sitting on the bed. He decided that now was   
probably the best time to ask her what was going on. He sat down next   
to her, "Can I ask you --"  
br"About last night?"  
br"Yeah. What did you have a bad dream about?"  
br"I don't know if I understand it, or if you want to know about   
it..."  
brSquall held her hand and looked her straight in the eyes. "I do."  
p"Ok then... I dreamt that I was in a room talking to a voice. The   
voice claimed that she was a sorceress from the future. She told me   
that you needed to be killed, and she wants me to do it." Rinoa almost   
started crying, then she looked at Squall's bandaged foot. "When I woke  
up, I was standing next to you, holding a knife... thats why I was   
screaming." She started crying, and leaned over into her husband's   
shoulder.  
br"It's ok," Squall said, patting Rinoa on the back, "... did this   
sorceress tell you her name?"  
br"No..." Rinoa barely said.  
p"... Well, we will worry about it later... wait, did you know you   
were walking into the kitchen, grabbing a knife, and walking to my   
side?"  
brRinoa stopped crying and shook her head as if to say "No".  
briA sorceress who can possess people in their sleep... I'll have   
to ask Cid about that.../i  
p~End of Chapter Three~  
pI've got some good news and bad news. The bad news is im having a   
writers block for Chapter Four. The good news is that I had some other   
ideas in my dememted skull for another fan fic. By the time you read   
this, iRestless Lion/i will be up. 


	5. The Next Morning

Final Fantasy VIII... Afterwards: Chapter Four: The Next Morning.  
pSquall looked at his wife while she sipped some coffee. iWhat's the deal with sorceresses from the future trying to kill me?/i He thought to himself. iWhy do they all need Rinoa to do it? I'd rather they just had me kill myself than force Rinoa to do it./i He looked down at the table and put his hand on his head, iHow could she live with herself if she killed me? Would she kill herself afterwards? Who would raise Raine?/i  
br"What's the matter, honey?" Rinoa's calm voice broke his concentration.  
br"Hmm? Oh, nothing."  
br"Now... I've known you long enough to know that when you say "nothing", you mean "something that effects everyone around me", right?"  
brShe knows me too well. "Yeah... your right. I'm just thinking about--" He stopped himself. iIf I mention the sorceress to her, she will get all worked up about last night again./i "... I'm thinking about nothing."  
brRinoa looked down at the table, iAll of the years we've been married, and he still tries to push me away from him./i "... Why do you lie to me, Squall?"  
br"What?"  
br"I know your thinking about what happened last night. I've been thinking about it, too." Rinoa said softly, "I wish Edea was still alive, she could help me... she understood."  
br"I've been meaning of talking to Cid. You could ask Ellone if she could contact Matron."  
br"... She can contact people that are dead?"  
br"I don't know... she forced me to contact Laguna all of those years ago... and she helped me contact you while you were in space."  
brRinoa remembered floating in space. She felt alone, cold... dead. "... Is she a nice person?"  
brSquall smiled and leaned back in his chair, "She was the first person I know I had feelings for. She lived in the orphanage with the rest of us, and I selfishly tried to take all of her attention for myself."  
brRinoa laughed, "Squall Leonhart, the anti-social child that grew up to be a heartless SeeD... craving attention."  
brSquall looked into Rinoa's eyes, "I wasn't so heartless... if I was, would we be here right now?"  
brRinoa stood up, "Oh, you was heartless, allright... I just gave you mine to share."  
br"Oh... you always know the right way to make fun of me." He laughed as he stood up and kissed his wife. iI think she's over last night... for now./i  
p"Zelly?" Selphie said, leaning towards her husband.  
br"... Five more minutes, mommy..." Zell was mostly asleep.  
brSelphie leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Zell woke up, "Yeah, sweetie?"  
br"What do you think Quisty is gonna make us do at the Garden?"  
br"I don't know," Zell sat up, "I guess she'd have us make speeches..."  
brSelphie sat up, "... Squall making a speech..." She and Zell looked at each other and laughed.  
brZell got up and put on some clothes, "I wonder is she's up yet?"  
br"I'll bet she needs to rest alot, it can't be easy being the Headmaster of a Garden" Selphie said as she got up. She sat on the bed, "I wonder how much the Garden has changed in the past fifteen years."  
br"I'll bet they still don't have any hotdogs..." Zell looked around for a second, "Where'd my shoe go go?"  
brSelphie saw his shoe under her feet and kicked it under the bed. "We don't need to get ready right this minute..."  
br"I know, but I want to see what Squall and Rinoa are planning." He walked into the next room.  
briI swear... it seems sometimes he cares more about Squall than he does me... must be a guy thing./i  
pQuistis sat up in her bed... it was the best night's sleep she had since that failed SeeD mission in Trabia two months earlier. iI hope they can raise the SeeDs spirits... that incident alone caused a large increase in dropouts and lowered testing scores./i She got up and put on her slippers that she packed and looked at her feet. iWow... everyone's changed so much in the past years... their all married with kids and everything. I'd been so busy with the Garden... I haven't been on a date since.../i She stopped herself. She didn't want to remember that sorry excuse of a man she fell in love with seven years earlier. iIf it wasn't for him.../i  
br"Quisty? Are you up?" Selphie said while knocking on the door.  
br"Yeah, come in if you want." Quistis said, taking her slippers off.  
brSelphie walked in and sat down next to Quistis. She could tell something was wrong with her... an instinct of hers. "Are you ok?"  
brQuistis looked at Selphie and her always-present smile. "I'm fine... just amazed at how different everyone is."  
brSelphie knew what she meant... she just never noticed herself. "... Have I changed any?"  
brQuistis smiled, "Not really... but you did get married and have a child..."  
briEveryone has changed alot since then.../i She thought to herself. "I'm sure you could find a guy..."  
br"I can't find any time for dating..."  
br"You haven't been on a date since we left?"  
br"I had one boyfirend... but he was a jerk that just ditched me for no reason."  
brSelphie suddenly remembered Irvine, lying in their bed with another woman. "I know what you mean..."  
br"Men are stupid..." Quistis said, after a short pause.  
brSelphie looked through the doorway watched Zell open the fridge and drop a jar of jelly on his toe. He yelled out in pain. "... Yeah." They laughed.  
pSquall knocked on the Dincht's door. "Is anyone in there awake?"  
br"... Yeah, come in." Squall heard Zell's voice say from inside. He sounded like he was in pain.  
brSquall looked at Zell's foot, it was swollen. "... Foot problems?"  
brZell looked at Squall's shoe and could see his bandage in the place of his sock. "I could ask you the same thing... I dropped a jar on jelly on my foot, you?"  
br"I'd rather not talk about it." Squall said as he sat down, "Was the jelly hitting you foot the thing that made that "DAHHH!!!!!" noise I heard?"  
brZell laughed, "That's not funny... speaking of weird noises, was Rinoa screaming last night?"  
brSquall blinked, "You heard that? It didn't even wake the kids up..."  
brZell grinned, "You lucky dog... who would guess that you would be that good in bed..."  
br"Whoa, it wasn't like that! She just had a bad dream..."  
br"Oh..."  
br"... Is Quistis up?" Squall changed the subject. He didn't want to talk about last night.  
br"She's in the kids room with Selphie. I think their talking about guys."  
br"How can you tell?" Squall raised his eyebrow. The girls laughed in the next room. "Nevermind."  
brZell poured two cups of coffee and handed one of them to Squall, then sat down. "Do you have any plans for what we're gonna do at Garden?"  
brSquall sipped the coffee and let it's warm feeling pass through his tired body. "... Not really. I was hoping Quistis had some idea."  
brQuistis and Selphie walked into the room and sat down. Neither one of them minded that they were still in their nightgowns.  
br"Zelly, would you pour us some coffee?" Selphie said as she sat down.  
brZell sighed i... I just sat down... why do I always sit next to the coffee pot?/i "Yes sir..." He stood up and got out two more cups.  
br"Thanks sweetie..." Selphie blinked, "Did you just say 'Yes sir'?"  
brZell laughed as he set cups of coffee in front of his house guest and irritated wife, then sat down again.  
p"Come on, you two. Get dressed." Rinoa walked into Raine's room. Laguna was wearing one of Zell's shirts and Raine was wearing a sleeping dress. The two of them were playing with some toys Laguna brought over.  
br"Yes misses... Raine's mom." Laguna put on some pants and switched shirts.  
br"Ok mom..." Raine changed into an cute outfit that reminded Rinoa of the outfit Selphie used to wear... only slightly longer.   
bri... I hope getting dressed and undressed in front of each other is just a phase... that's how Selphie and Irvine got started./i Rinoa thought to herself. "Laguna, you need to pack up your..." She looked at the toys he brought. They looked like assorted monsters, except cuter and they made noises. "... whatever those things are."  
br"Mommy, where are we going?" Raine heard the adults talking about the Garden, but didn't know what it was.  
br"We're going to the school that I met your dad and Laguna's parents." Rinoa sat down on her knees, iIt's means alot more to us than it does to the kids.../i  
br"... Why?" Laguna interuppted her thinking.  
br"Well, aunt Quisty needs our help with something." Rinoa looked at Laguna... he looked like a young Zell with darker hair. "Let's go to your house 'till everyone's ready to go."  
hr  
Well... as you can tell, I'm fresh out of ideas. I know what will happen future chapters, I just don't know how to get there. Hope you don't think I was Zell bashing, It's just funnier when he's doing something stupid. 


End file.
